Te amo
by carly360
Summary: Alice y Jasper se han casado.Sigue la luna de miel ¿Que pasara si Alice tienes miedo? o ¿Jasper la compararía con Maria?


**Bueno…Hola de nuevo chicas.**

**Aquí les traigo otro fic de mi pareja favorita obvio Alice & Jasper.**

**Espero que les guste mucho por que lo hice con cariño.**

**Siéntense, respiren, tengan su botella de agua al lado y estén cómodas.**

**Habrá un poco de advertencia porque este fic es "M" No será un Lemmon fuerte, será un Lemmon lindo .Así que no se asusten.**

**Si no les gusta lo Lemmon pues no lean. Solo les aviso que no es fuerte.**

-WOW! La boda fue fantástica-dijo Carlisle mientras seguía bailando con Esme-Pero creo que es hora de que Alice y tu Jasper se vayan a disfrutar su luna de miel-miro a Jasper.

Jasper rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Gracias Carlisle-Alice le sonrió.

Alice y Jasper se fueron a despedir de la familia.

-Hey Jasper cuida a la duende o ya vera lo que te pasara ¿Eh?-Emmeth tan gracioso le aviso a Jasper.

-Claro Emmeth-Jasper rio.

-Ya sabes la lencería que te puse en tu maleta Alice-Rosalie le dio a Alice.

-Gracias Rose-Alice se enrojeció un poco.

Miro a a Jasper,el le sonrió.

-¿Lista esposa mía?-Le pregunto

-Si-asintió pero no muy bien convencida.

Se fueron enseguida y llegaron demasiado rápido. Alice estaba nerviosa.

Llegaron. Jasper le abrió la puerta a Alice

-_Siempre mi caballero sureño-Pensó Alice._

-Iré al baño- dijo Alice. Jasper asintió.

-Bien, tranquila Alice. El te ama, el te ama, tu solo….No estas lista eso es todo-Se susurro a si misma mientras se echaba agua a la cara y se veía al espejo.

-Solo debo de salir allí, alocarme un poco y vivirlo, pero…..¡Tengo miedo! Bueno..tranquila-Se dijo a si misma.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

Se puso la lencería que Rosalie le había puesto en su maleta.

Abrió la puerta lentamente….

Jasper estaba. Allí tendido en la cama.

Tenía los dos primero botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Y se veía realmente sexy.

Pero lo amo era que Alice estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Jasper se levanto de la cama, fue hasta ella.

Le acaricio la mejilla y la beso.

No fue un beso apasionado y con ferocidad. Fue un beso dulce y profundo.

En donde le decía lo tanto que la amaba.

De un beso, Alice Ahora se encontraba en la cama, con Jasper encima si hacerle daño y son aplastarla.

-Espera Jasper…Espera-Alice se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jasper y se sentó al lado de ella.

Ella no contesto.

-Si quieres no lo hacemos….

-¡No! Enserio…si quiero hacerlo solo que…

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Jasper alarmado.

-Tengo miedo-susurro apenada

-Alice, me conoces durante años..Miedo…¿De que?-pregunto.

-De….-Trago fuerte-De no ser tan experta como María-lo miro a los ojos.

-Alice-Tomo su rostro entre sus fuertes manos-Con María…Tuve sexo mil veces, pero nunca hice el amor y eso es contigo-Le dijo.

A Alice le pareció tan tierno, dulce que dijera eso. No soporto que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla.

-Y…yo también tengo miedo, es mi primera vez que hare el amor-Jasper le volvió a decir.-Tu eres mucho para mi y a veces creo que no merezco tu cuerpo Alice porque…tengo miedo de robarme a la niña que tienes dentro.

Alice sin mas lo beso.

No dijo nada…solo lo beso. Y eso era decir mucho.

Lentamente Jasper la tendió en la cama, el estaba encima de ella.

-No te preocupes, te amo-Jasper le acaricio la mejilla.

Alice asintió.

Ella ya no estaba nerviosa, ya no tenia miedo...

La beso, lentamente, dejándose llevar.

Alice puso sus manos en su pecho y las fue bajando hasta conseguir los primeros botones de Jasper,los desabotono que tuvo la camisa completamente desabrochada.

Se la quito lentamente,quieria que todo fuera despacio,que todo sea perfecto...

Jasper con sus manos acaricia la esbelta figura de Alice,de el, solo para suya.

Desabrocho su sujetador,ella arquea la espalda al sentir que Jasper le acaricia,al sentir que Jasper la besa,la saborea...

Ella cierra los ojos y lo disfruta,al igual que el.

Ella gime,pide mas y el se lo da,retuerce la cara y al le gusta.

Sintio las manos de Alice deslizarse por su espalda,hasta llegar por su trasero,el cual apreto tiernamente.

El rio entre dientes.

Su pequeña.

Ella no queria ser su pequeña,ella queria ser suya,su mujer.

Solo suya.

Una Hale,

Alice de Withlock Hale.

La empujo contra su pecho, siseeo cuando su pequeño y menudo cuerpo entro en contacto con el pecho contra el duro y calido de Jasper.

Sentia como su piel se consumia en llamaa.

La necesitaba demasiado,al igual que ella a el.

Le beso el cuello,el sabor mas exquisito que jamas habia probado en toda su vida.

-Jazz...-Un pequeño gemidito salio de la gloriosa boca de Alice.

Su respiracion chocaba contra la suya.

Ella solo pudo acariciar con sus suaves manos el pecho de Jasper.

El solo hundia la boca en su cuello.

Sintio como arqueba sensualmente la espalda.

Reclamando sus caricias.

De repente todo cambio.

Ella abrio sus ojos al sentir que los dedos de Jasper acariciaban sus su torso,suvientre plano...

Y ahora ella estaba arriba de el.

Le besaba el cuello,el pecho...

Sus pequeñas apenas su abarcaban el pecho de Jasper.

Ella tambien lo adimitia,era pequeña.

Ahora todo habia cambiado.

Ella estaba de nuevo abajo de Jasper.

Jasper sentia sus pantalones explotar.

Sin querer,Jasper le quito a Alice la ultima prenda que le quedababa.

Ella solo rio.

Ella le quito los pantalones a Jasper,unto a sus boxers.

Alice accidentalmente rozo con su mano el miembro de Jasper.

El no soporto.

-Alice...

-Si-dijo antes de que Jasper completara la frase.

Y sin mas,Jasper y Alice se convirtieron en uno.

A Alice le dolio un poco.

Encajo las uñas en la espalda de los ojos.

A el no le importo que le dejara una cicatriz.

Sabia lo que era para Alice.

Para Jasper fue tan satisfactorio penetrar su cuerpo,era tan..suave..tan No se podia explicar lo que sintio Jasper!.

Ella abrio los ojos,tenia un poco de lagrimas y agunas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Jasper las beso.

El dolor desaparecio. Y lo unico que Alice sintio fue gozo,excepcionalmente gozo,placer.

Comenzo a mecer sus caderas,con el dentro de ella.

Jasper dimio echandose el cabello para atras mientras seguia el ritmo de Alice.

Deseaba definitivamente perderse en ella.

Cuando eran novios llegaban a algunas caricias intimas o besos apasionados,pero nunca llegaron a hasta ahora

Jasper perdio la cordura en ella,entodo ella, todo ella era...perfecto

-Alice...-gimio Jasper mientras acomodaba sus piernas en su cintura

Sus gemidos y jadeos erizaban su piel.

Salio de ella rápido y luengo se apreto fuerte contra ella mientras gemia en su cuello.

Anunciando el clímax.

Anunciando su todo.

-Te amo-le dijo Alice.

-Yo tambien-La miro a los ojos.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
